dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kamehameha
[[Chapter 14| ]]}} The '''Kamehameha (亀破波, Turtle Destruction Wave) is the first ki-based attack shown within the entirety of the Dragon Ball series, the signature attack of the students of the Turtle School, and most importantly — as well as famously — the signature attack of Son Goku, the overall protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. Background Master Roshi claims to have invented the Kamehameha during a 50-year time period pre-''Dragoon Ball''.Dragon Ball chapter 15 pp. 2 The attack itself, despite being the signature of Master Roshi, was famous among martial artists before the time of Mr. Satan, as even Yamcha knew the specifics behind the technique, and had heard of it, though he could not yet perform it. Dragon Ball chapter 14 pp 8 Description In order to initiate the Kamehameha, the user must first cup their hands together while also keeping them open, throwing them to their sides; causing ki to gather and converge at a single point; their hands. Upon chanting the name of the attack, the user stresses the last syllable with a shout—before throwing their hands forward, unleashing the ki in the form of an enormous, surging beam of energy capable of causing large amounts of destruction. However, it seems that the two-handed approach is optional—it can be utilized by any of the user's two limbs; however, it is not certain if this is exclusive to Goku or not. In addition, the Kamehameha is notable for having the most variants of any ki attack—the colour and properties can be customized at the user's will, but the appearance of the attack is consistent. Variations *'Super Kamehameha:' Dragon Ball chapter 184 pp 14 An enhanced version of the Kamehameha technique, which Goku created prior to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament; presumably during his training under Mr. Popo. In early rough scanlations of the technique's name, it was also translated as "Mega Kamehameha". Dragon Ball chapter 185 pp 01 As the name suggests, it is the Kamehameha with an even greater output of ki, causing it to illuminate brightly from the palms as it is being charged and then fired as a tremendous beam that spans a wide range. Dragon Ball chapter 185 pp 10 Master Roshi warned Goku against using it against Piccolo during their match because killing him would kill Kami also, suggesting that the technique had enough strength to eradicate even a being as powerful as Piccolo. Dragon Ball chapter 185 pp 02 It would soon prove to become the generic form of Kamehameha used by Goku and other Saiyans who knew the technique in their Super Saiyan (and further) forms. :*'True Kamehameha:' In the video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Goku utilizes an even greater version of the Super Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan 3 form. When charging the technique, he states "This one's the real deal!"Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 While the manga nor anime does not name the technique as such, while in his Super Saiyan 3 form, he executed a powerful Kamehameha against Kid Buu after accusing his use of the same technique as being nothing more than a knock-off, a rough translation of his exact words being "This is a real Kamehameha!" Dragon Ball chapter 511 pp 11 ; therefore attributing to this technique's name as the True Kamehameha. However, this does not necessarily mean it is exclusive to the Super Saiyan 3 form, and as such, could simply be a standard Super Kamehameha. Trivia *The attack was named after King Kamehameha from Hawaii; this was suggested by Toriyama's wife.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Gallery References